ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Disney Villains
Similar to the Non-Disney Princess franchise, the Non-Disney Villains have their own franchise to show off based on how evil they are. The Main Group of Non-Disney Villains: *'Tzekel-Kan '(The Road to El Dorado) **'Stone Jaguar' *'Cortes' *'Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald') *'One-Eyed Sally '(The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *'Darla Dimple '(Cats Don't Dance) *'Thrax '(Osmosis Jones) *'Cat R. Waul '(An American Tail: Feivel Goes West) **'T.R Chula' **'Thugs' *'Warren T. Rat '(An American Tail) **'Digit' **'Cats' *'Ruber '(Quest for Camelot) **'Iron Monsters' **'Griffon' **'Bladebeak '(Reformed) *'Rothbart '(The Swan Princess) **'Bridget' *'Clavius' *'Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo' (The Adventures of the Little Koala) *'The Wicked Wizard' (The Adventures of the Little Koala) *'Zelda' *'Wilde Wolf (Maple Town)' *'Sharptooth '(The Land Before Time) *'Eddy's Brother '(Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *'Super Drunk' (Bubble Bobble) *'Wally the Walrus '(The NewZealand Story) *'Kirby Cat '(Maple Town) *'Mal' (Total Drama All-Stars) *'Professor Screweyes '(We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *'Danny Dingo' (Blinky Bill) *'The Circus Bros.' (Blinky Bill) *'Cy Sly' (Ovide and the Gang) *'Catchum Crocodile' (The Get Along Gang) *'Hexxus '(Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *'Jenner '(The Secret of NIMH) *'Rasputin '(Anastasia) **'Bartok '(Reformed) **'Bugs' **'Reliquary demons' *'Eris, Goddess of Chaos '(Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *'The Grand Duke of Owls '(Rock-A-Doodle) **'Hunch' **'Owls' *'Pinky' *'Drake '(The Pebble and the Penguin) *'Claudandus '(Felidae) *'Kong' *'The Herman Brothers' *'Steele '(Balto) *'Carface '(All Dogs Go To Heaven) (Reformed) **'Killer '(Reformed) **'Red' **'Belladonna' *'Gnorga '(A Troll In Central Park) *Harasta the Poacher (The Cunning Little Vixen) *'General Mandible '(Antz) **'Colonel Cutter '(Reformed) *'Mr. Swackhammer '(Space Jam) **'The Nerdlucks '(Reformed) **'The Monstars' *'Mok Swagger '(Rock 'n' Rule) *'Ludmilla '(Bartok the Magnificent) *'Lord Farquaad '(Shrek) **'Thelonious '(Reformed) **'Guards '(Reformed) *'Fairy Godmother' *'Prince Charming' **'Wicked Witches' *'Rumplestiltsken' *'Fifi' (Open Season 2) *'Tai Lung '(Kung Fu Panda) *'Lord Shen' (Kung Fu Panda 2) *'Saddam Hussein '(South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut) *'Messina' (Freddie as F.R.O.7) **'El Supremo' **'Nazis' **'Napoleonic Soldiers' **'Klansmen' **'Soviets' *'Pharaoh Ramses '(The Prince of Egypt) **'Huy and Hotep' *'General Woundwort '(Watership Down) *'ZigZag '(The Thief and the Cobbler) **'Phido' *'The Mighty One Eye' *'Boingo '(Hoodwinked) *'Madam Gasket and Ratchet '(Robots) *'Kent Mansley '(The Iron Giant) *'Klaus and Claudia Furschtein '(The Chipmunk Adventure) *'Texas Pete '(Superted) *'Dr. Frost '(The Further Adventures of Superted) *'Fleshlumpeater '(The BFG) *'Desmond Spellman '(Casper Meets Wendy) *'Thatch '(Casper's Scare School) *'Coco LaBouche '(Rugrats in Paris) *'Jeffery Fecalman' (Family Guy) *'Franky and Spike' (Noozles) *'Prince Pyjamarama '(The Further Adventures of Superted) *'Dennis the Hitman '(The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *'Edward '(Gulliver's Travels) *'The Fox and The Cat '(Pinnochio's Christmas) *'Miss. Trunchbull '(Matilda) *'Napoleon '(Animal Farm) *'Buxton the Blue Cat '(Dougal And The Blue Cat) *'Cliff Vandercave '(The Flintstones) *'Whetton '(One Piece) *'Pit, Pat, Pot, and Holler '(The World of David the Gnome) *'Makunga '(Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *'Grundel Toad '(Thumbelina) *'Meta Groudon '(Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) *'Gallaxhar '(Monsters Vs Aliens) *'Marcus '(Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life) *'Anubis '(Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie:Pyramid of Light) *'Bijomaru '(Azumi) *'Count Olaf '(Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *'Dag the Coyote '(Barnyard) *'Darth Vader '(Star Wars) *'Emperor Palpatine '(Star Wars) *'Falcon '(Stuart Little 2) *'Aunt Figg '(Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *'Ganryu '(Bleach: Memories of Nobody) *'Gideon Gordon Graves '(Scott Pilgrim Vs the World) *'Joe '(Help! I'm A Fish) *'Majoline '(LocoRoco 2) *'Kim Jong-il '(Team America:World Police) *'King Goobot and Ooblar '(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *'Phantom '(Pokemon Ranger and The Temple of The Sea) *'Lord Barkis Bittern '(Corspe Bride) *'Makuta '(Bioncle) *'Ivan Ooze '(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *'Commandant Krieger '(The Devil's Arithimetic) *'Vlad Vladikof '(Horton Hears A Who) *'Other Mother '(Coraline) *'Peter Ludlow '(Jurrasic Park) *'Phantom Virus '(Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *'Plankton '(Spongebob Squarepants) *'Rumplestiltsken '(Shrek Forever After) *'Russ Cargill '(The Simpsons Movie) *'Mr. Scheck '(Hey Arnold! The Movie) *'Shredder '(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *'Smokey the Alley Cat '(Stuart Little) *'Soto '(Ice Age) *'Sour Kangaroo '(Horton Hears a Who) *'The Joker '(DC Comics) *'The Beast '(Kung Fu Hustle) *'Vector '(Despicable Me) *'Lord Voldemort '(Harry Potter series) *'General Disorder '(The Devil's Arithimetic) *'Don Lino '(Shark Tale) *'Count Dooku '(Star Wars prequel triology) *'Edgar '(Men In Black) *'Layton T. Montgomery '(Bee Movie) *'Malthazar '(Arthur and The Invisibles) *'Megatron '(Transformers) *'Predator '(Predator movies) *'Zant '(Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *'Mephilies the Dark '(Sonic 2006) *'Grim Reaper '(Yume No Crayon Oukkoku) *'Serlena '(Men In Black) *'Miss Simone Lenoire '(Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) *'Lord Maliss '(Snow White Happily Ever After) *'Zeebad '(The Magic Roundabout Movie) *'Dr. Greed '(The Fearless Four) *'Spirit of The Book '(Carebears: The Movie) *'Zygon '(Starchaser: The Legend of Orin) *'Father '(Codename: Kids Next Door) *'Komoto '(Warriors of Virtue) *'Dr. Evil '(Austin Powers) *'Stormella '(Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer:The Movie) ''(Reformed) *'Gmork (The Neverending Story)'' *'The Fertellies '(The Goonies) *'Huxley '(Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland) *'Prince Froglip '(The Princess and The Goblin) *'Victor Quartermain '(Wallace and Gromit:Curse of The Wererabbit) *'Scarsnout '(Rugrats:The Movie) *'Snow Queen' *'The Nightmare King '(Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *'Mr. Lickboot '(Tom and Jerry:The Movie) *'Holli Would '(Cool World) *'The Emperor of Night '(Pinnochio and The Emperor of Night) *'Willard Stiles '(Willard) *'Dr. Phibes '(The Abominable Dr. Phibes/Dr. Phibes Rises Again) *'O-Ren Ishii '(Kill Bill Vol.1) *'Alex Delarge '(A Clockwork Orange) *'Blackheart '(Marvel Comics) *'Eleanor Iselin '(The Manchurian Candidate) *'Dr. Brinkman '(Agent Cody Banks) *'Inspector Javert '(Les Miserables) *'Agent Smith '(The Matrix series) *'Amber Sweet '(Repo! The Genetic Opera) *'Phyllis Dietrichson '(Double Indemity) *'Mickey and Mallory Knox '(Natural Born Killers) *'Baby Jane Hudson '(Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?) *'Colonel Rosa Klebb '(From Russia with Love) *'Lord Darkis '(Garfield:A Tale of Two Kitties) *'Mr. Freeze '(DC Comics) *'Chucky '(Child's Play) *''Tiffany (Bride, Seed and Curse of Chucky)'' *''The Thing (The Thing)'' *''Emmie Narrison (Emmie the Cannibal)'' *'Red Skull '(Marvel Comics) *'Xayide '(The Neverending Story II) *'Jack Frost '(Jack Frost (1996 film)) *'Shang Tsung '(Mortal Kombat film) *'Jango Fett '(Star Wars prequel trilogy) *'David '(The Lost Boys) *'VIKI '(I, Robot) *'Two-Face '(DC Comics) *'Commodus '(Gladiator) *'Darth Sidious '(Star Wars) *'Thulsa Doom '(Conan The Barbarian) *'Darth Maul '(Star Wars Episode I) *'Gigan '(Godzilla Series) *'Deacon Frost '(Blade) *'Jareth '(Labyrinth) *'Nurse Ratchet '(One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) *'Bruce the Shark '(Jaws) *'Esther Demdy '(Orphan) *'Jason Vorhees '(Friday The 13th) *'Rhoda Penmark '(The Bad Seed) *'Dracula' *'Annie Wilkes '(Misery) *'Dorian Tyrell '(The Mask) *'The Terminator' *'Mystique '(Marvel Comics) *'Queen Bavmorda '(Willow) *'Count Dregon '(The Masked Rider) *'The Cylons '(Battlestar Galactica) *'Venom '(Marvel Comics) *'Johnny Lawrence '(The Karate Kid) *'Weapon XI '(X-Men Origins:Wolverine) *'Alien Queen '(Alien vs. Predator) *'Saruman '(The Lord of The Rings) *'Colonel Jessup '(A Few Good Men) *'Alex Forrest '(Fatal Attraction) *'Norman Bates '(Psycho) *'''Gozer(Ghostbusters)'' *'Zuul(Ghostbusters)'' *'''Vinz Clortho(Ghostbusters) *'Imhotep '(The Mummy) *'Freddy Krueger '(A Nightmare on Elm Street) *'The Entity ''' (Wes Craven's New Nightmare)'' *'Wicked Witch of The West '(The Wizard of Oz) *'Hannibal Lecter '(The Silence of The Lambs) *'Hans Landa '(Inglorious Basterds) *'Magneto '(Marvel Comics) *'The T-1000 '(Terminator 2: Judgement Day) *'Tony Montana '(Scarface) *'Audrey II '(Little Shop of Horrors) *'Orin Scrivello, DDS' (Little Shop of Horrors) *'Mr. Chairman '(Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *'Catherine Tramell' (Basic Instinct 1 and 2) *'Lady Van Tassle '(Sleepy Hollow) *'Captain Rhodes '(Day of The Dead) *'Michael Myers '(Halloween) *''Ghostface (Scream)'' *'Packbat '(Sylvanian Families (1987)) *'Crowley '(Supernatural) *'Rotti Largo '(Repo! The Genetic Opera) *'Poison Ivy '(DC Comics) *'Khan '(Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) *'Dr. Christian Szell '(Marathon Man) *'Roy Batty '(Blade Runner) *'Aku '(Samurai Jack) *'Dr. Eggman '(Sonic The Hedgehog) *'Grimmjow '(Bleach) *'Mystiomon '(Digimon) *'Queen Beryl '(Sailor Moon) *'Scourge The Hedgehog '(Sonic comics) *'Janga '(Klonoa series) *'Reala '(Nights: Journey into Dreams) *'Bowser '(Super Mario Bros) *'Wolf O' Donnell '(StarFox 64) *'Mandark '(Dexter's Labratory) *'Chairface Chippendale '(The Tick) *'Him '(The Powerpuff Girls) *'Dr. Claw '(Inspector Gadget) *'Captain Hook '(Peter Pan and The Pirates) *'Red Guy '(Cow and Chicken) *'Stewie Griffin '(Family Guy) *'The Kanker Sisters '(Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *'Angelica Pickles '(Rugrats) (Reformed) *''Fluffy (Rugrats)'' *'Puffy Fluffy' (SpongeBob SquarePants) *'Nora Dershlit' (iCarly) *'Mr and Mrs. Dershlit' (iCarly) *'Vicky '(Fairly Odd Parents) *'Slade '(Teen Titans) *'Cad Bane '(Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Karen '(Spongebob Squarepants) *'Jane Doe' (Camp Lazlo) *'Dr. Ivo Robotnik '(Sonic SATam) **'Snivley' **'Cluck' *'Vilgax '(Ben 10) *'Heather '(Total Drama Island) *'Lalavava '(Dexter's Laboratory) *'Cat '(Sports Cartoons) *''Killjoy The Clown'' *'Gladys, Dwayne, and Vincent '(Over The Hedge) *'Diesel 10 '(Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *'Ommadon '(Flight of The Dragons) *'Queen of The Selenites '(Kaena: The Prohecy) *'Zoids New Century '(Backrift's Elephander) *'Akatshi '(Naruto Shippuden) *'Sgt. Frog '(Dark Momoka) *'Cobra Commander '(G.I Joe) *'Skeletor '(He-Man and The Masters of The Universe) *'Mumm-Ra '(Thundercats) *'Mr. Burns '(The Simpsons) *'Flogg '(The New Adventures of He-Man) *'Black Wolf '(Wizards) *'Megabyte '(Reboot) *'Nute Gunray '(Star Wars prequel trilogy) *'Judge Turpin '(Sweeney Todd) *'Dolores Umbridge '(Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix) *'Leatherface '(The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *'The Abominable Snowman '(Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) ''(Reformed) *'Hydia, Reeka & Draggle (My Little Pony: The Movie)'' *'Meowrice '(Gay Purr-ee) *'Miss Mucus' (Camp Lazlo) *'The Witch of The East '(Lion of Oz) *'Gloom' *'The Duke of Zill '(Felix the Cat: The Movie) *'Rockula and Frankenstone '(The Flintstones Meet Rockula & Frankenstone) *'The Fossas '(Madagascar) *'Turk Tarpit '(The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons) *'Hordak '(She-Ra: Princess of Power) *'Shadow Weaver '(Secret of The Sword) *'Jadis '(The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe) **'Troll' *'Aeon the Terrible '(Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *'Makunga '(Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *'Hunga, The Harpy Queen '(The Secret of The Sword) *'Native tribe '(The Chipmunk Adventure) *'Puppetino '(Pinocchio and The Emperor of Night) *'Revolta and The Grim Creeper '(Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School) *'Mr & Mrs. Frankenstein '(Scooby Doo and The Reluctant Werewolf) **'The Mummy' **'Witches' *'Skeleton' *'Swamp monster' *'Sarah Ravencroft '(Scooby Doo and The Witch's Ghost) *'Annie & Oakley '(Pokemon Heroes) *'Jessie and James '(Pokemon franchise) **'Meowth' *'Sinestro '(DC Comics) *'The Green Goose '(The Man Called Flintstone) **'Tanya' *'SARA, Cogswell, & Centro '(The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons) *'Walter Boggis, Nathan Bunce, and Franklin Bean '(Fantastic Mr. Fox) *'Superwoman '(Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *'Iron Masked Marauder '(Pokemon 4ever) *'Lawrence III '(Pokemon: The Movie 2000) *'Ben Ravencroft '(Scooby Doo and The Witch's Ghost) *'Ichy & Dill '(The Land Before Time 4: Valley of The Mists) *'Ozzy & Strut '(The Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure) *'Hyp, Nod, & Mutt '(The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving) *'Yosemite Sam '(Looney Tunes shorts) *'Mayor Shelbourne '(Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) *'Butler '(Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) *'Ultraman '(Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *'Owlman' *Johnny Quick *'Power Ring' *'Rene Belloq '(Indiana Jones and The Raiders of The Lost Ark) *'Evililene '(The Wiz) *'Sweetums The Ogre '(The Frog Prince) *'Elmer Fudd '(Looney Tunes shorts) * Xavier the Villain (The Flintstones: On The Rocks) * Caractacus P. Doom ''(Avenger Penguines)'' * Gruntilda Winkybunion ''(Banjo Kazooie)'' * Verminious Snaptrap ''(T.U.F.F Puppy)'' * Albert Wesker ''(Resident Evil series)'' * Terrence Lewis ''(Totaly Spies)'' * Dr. Neo Cortex ''(Crash Bandicoot series)'' * The Colonel ''(Spirit:Stallion of The Cimmaron)'' *'Bluto '(Popeye) *'Queen Slug-for-a-butt '(Earthworm Jim) *'The Mandarin '(Marvel Comics) *'Ghetsis '(Pokemon: Black & White Versions) *'Sephiroth' (Final Fantasy VII) *'Shishio Makoto '(Rurouni Kenshin) *'Baron Zemo '(Marvel Comics) *'Orochimaru '(Naruto) *'V.V. Argost '(The Secret Saturdays) *'Molly Hale '(Pokemon 3: The Movie) *'Jack Spicer '(Xiaolin Showdown) *'Saturos and Menardi '(Golden Sun) *'Tortoise John '(Rango) *'Dark Axis '(SD Gundam Force) *'Psy-Crow '(Earthworm Jim) *'King K. Rool '(Donkey Kong Country series) *'Eight-Armed Willy '(The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *'Shendu '(Jackie Chan Adventures) *'Apocalypse' (Marvel Comics) *'Frieza' (Dragon Ball Z) *'Sigma' (Mega Man X series) *'The Riddler '(DC Comics) *'King Dedede '(Kirby series) *'Alejandro' (Total Drama World Tour) *'Lex Luthor '(DC Comics) *'Chase Young '(Xiaolin Showdown) *'Moo' (Monster Rancher) *'The Chameleon '(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *'Majin Buu '(Dragon Ball Z) *'Vigo' (Ghostbusters 2) *'Shao Kahn '(Mortal Kombat series) *'Mr. Sinister '(Marvel Comics) *'Rita Repulsa '(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *'Lord Zedd '(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *'Cell '(Dragon Ball Z) *'The Almighty Tallest '(Invader Zim) *'Geese Howard '(Fatal Fury series) *'Ivo Shandor '(Ghostbusters: The Video Game) *'Malefor the Dark Master '(The Legend of Spyro) *'President Stone' (Astro Boy Film) *'KOMPLEX '(Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) *'Darkseid '(DC Comics) *'Grimlord' (VR Troopers) *'Seymour Guado '(Final Fantasy X) *'Captain Whisker '(Sonic Rush Adventure) *'General Scales '(Star Fox Adventures) *'Black Shadow '(F-Zero) *'Nightmare' (Soul Calibur) *'Hannibal Roy Bean '(Xiaolin Showdown) *'The Black Samurai' (''Sco'oby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'')'' *'''Skullmaster (Mighty Max) *'Unicron' (Transformers) *'Cackletta' (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *'Mother Brain '(Metroid) *'Dr. Nefarious' (Ratchet and Clank) *'Oyajide' (Ojamajo Doremi Sharp) *'Tabuu' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *'Shadow Master' (Double Dragon) *'The Darkest Faerie' (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) *'Master Xandred' (Power Rangers: Samurai) *'Galactus' (Marvel Comics) *'Ice King '(Adventure Time) *'The Hacker '(Cyberchase) *'Panther King' (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *'Eggman Nega' (Sonic Rush) *'Captain Nero' (Star Trek Film) *'Kang and Kodos' (The Simpsons) *'Herr Kleiser '(Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther) *'The Yowie Yahoo' (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Vampire) *'Vaati '(The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Minish Cap) *'Dark Queen' (Battletoads) *'Vlad Plasmius' (Danny Phantom) *'General Specific' (Sheep in the Big City) *'Justice '(Afro Samurai) *'Lawrence Limburger' (Biker Mice from Mars) *'Zach Varmitech' (Wild Kratts) *'Ebon' (Static Shock) *'Hugo A-Go-Go' (Batfink) *'Tex Hex '(BraveStarr) *'Warmaster Gorrath' (Megas XLR) *'Sōsuke Aizen' (Bleach) *'Gargamel' (The Smurfs) *'Master Albert' (MegaMan ZX Advent) *'Bullseye' (Marvel Comics) *'Corvus '(Dragon Quest IX) *'Red Falcon' (Contra series) *'Phantosaur' (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur) *'The Juggernaut' (Marvel Comics) *'Dark Raven '(Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *'Prime Evil '(Filmation's Ghostbusters) *'Gol and Maia Acheron' (Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy) *'Queen Morgana' (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) *'Scrappy-Doo' (Scooby-Doo!) *'Tron Bonne and Servbots' (MegaMan Legends) *'Darkrai '(Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) *'Akihiro Kurata' (Digimon: Data Squad) *'Serpent' (MegaMan ZX) *'Colonel Muska' (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) *'Arlong' (One Piece) *'Marshall D. Teach AKA Blackbeard' (One Piece) *'Horde Prime '(She-Ra: Princess of Power) *'Fearsome Four' (Zorro: Generation Z) *'Fawful' (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *'Wizeman the Wicked' (NiGHTS into Dreams) *'David Robert Jones' (Fringe) *'Vetvix' (Garfield's Pet Force) *'Mr. Dark' (Rayman) *'Admiral Razorbeard '(Rayman 2) *'Andre '(Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *'Robbie Rotten' (LazyTown) *'Broly' (Dragon Ball Z the Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan) *'King Egger AKA The Great Devil' (Adventures of Lolo series) *'The Lobe '(Freakazoid!) *'King Salazar '(Wakko's Wish) *'Rattlesnake Jake '(Rango) *'The Girl-Eating Plant' (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *'Little Miss Scary' (The Mr. Men Show) *'Poultra the Chicken' (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *'Jill' (Super WHY!) *'Little Miss Bossy '(The Mr. Men Show) *'Mr. Rude '(The Mr. Men Show) *'Mr. Grumpy '(The Mr. Men Show) *'Professor Hinkle '(Frosty the Snowman) (Reformed) *'Wolfy' (Super WHY!) *'Little Miss Naughty' (The Mr. Men Show) *'Peter Piper '(Super WHY!) *'Otis Weaselgraft and Dr. Pablum' (Martha Speaks) *'Wile E. Coyote '(Looney Tunes) *'Goldilocks '(Super WHY!) *'Quentin V. Manderbill'(Danger Rangers) *'Nekron '(Fire and Ice) *'The Mouse King '(The Nutcracker Prince) *'King Haggard '(The Last Unicorn) *'Tyler '(Heavy Metal 2000) *'The Drej Queen '(Titan A.E) **'Preed' **'Joseph Korso '(Reformed) *'Muddy Grimes '(Beavis and Butthead Do America) *''Dallas Grimes (Beavis and Butthead Do America)'' *'Lord Cob '(Tales of Earthsea) *'The Cyclops '(Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *'Ham Egg '(Astro Boy (film)) *'Mojo Jojo '(The Powerpuff Girls) *'The Black Mouth '(The Little Polar Bear) *'Sissie '(Willy the Sparrow) *'Shaw '(Open Season) *'The Cat King '(The Cat Returns) *'Mr. Spacely '(The Jetsons) *'The Blockheads '(Gumby: The Movie) *'Wrath-Amon '(Conan the Adventurer) *'The Blue Meanies '(Yellow Submarine) *'Tighten '(Megamind) *'Smaug '(The Hobbit) *'Ali Cat '(Garfield On The Town) *'Samhain '(The Real Ghostbusters) *'Bloth '(The Pirates of Dark Water) *'Captain Contagious '(Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy: A Musical Adventure) *'Maximus IQ '(Atomic Betty) **'Minimus' *'Dr. Doom '(Marvel Comics) *'Klarion the Witch Boy '(DC Comics) *'Tobe '(Pucca: Funny Love) *'Cyberface '(Image Comics) *'Dr. Killemoff '(Toxic Crusaders) '' **'Psycho''' **'Bonehead' *'Burqaman '(Zibakhana ) '' *'Cybron (Skysurfer Strike Force) *'''DeFoe ''(Huntix: Secrets & Seekers)'' *''Xavier The Villain (The Flintstones: On The Rocks)'' *'Covenant species' (Halo) *'Squirrel Scouts' (Camp Lazlo) *'Edward' (Camp Lazlo) *'Scoutmaster Lumpus and Mr Slinkman' (Camp Lazlo) *'Killer Mutant Sheep' (Black Sheep) *'Patsy Smiles' (Squirrels) *'Lord Nebula' (Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys) *'Overlord' {Spiral Zone) {leader) *'Madonna's spirit '(Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror comic book The Exorsister!) * El Malefico '(Mucha Lucha:The Return Of El Malefico) * '''The Masked Toilet '(Mucha Lucha) * '''Misterioso Grande (Mucha Lucha) * Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks '(Mucha Lucha) * '''Cindy Slim '(Mucha Lucha) * 'Chinche '(Mucha Lucha) (Reformed) * 'El Nino Loco '(Mucha Lucha) * '''Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) * Henry Evans (The Good Son) * Max '(The Lost Boys) * '''Dr. Heiter '(The Human Centipede) * '''Martin Lomax ( The Human Centipede II: Full Sequence) * Dick, Mr and Mrs Lomax ( The Human Centipede ll: Full Sequence) * Bill Boss And Dwight Butler (The Human Centipede 3 Final Sequence) * Caligula '''(Caligula) * '''Pazuzu (The Exorcist) * Xenomorphs (Aliens Series) * Scorpio '''(Dirty Harry) * '''Pennywise The Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) * Travis Bickle (Taxi Driver) * Thomas Barclay '(P2) * '''Luban The Evil Leprechaun '(Leprechaun) * '''Kevin (Fred) * Harry, Zinnia And Michael Wormwood '(Matilda) * '''Buffalo Bill AKA Jame Gumb '(The Silence of The Lambs) * '''Beetlejuice * Master Sardu, Ralphus, And The Doctor '(Bloodsucking Freaks) * '''Flippy/Fiqpy '(Happy Tree Friends) * '''Harry and Marv The Wet/Sticky Bandits (Home Alone) * Amon Goeth (Schindler's list) * Angela Franklin (Night of the Demons) * Alan Yates (Cannibal Holocaust) * Walter E Kurtz (Apocalypse Now) * Stuntman Mike (Death Proof) * Zombies '''(Night of the Living Dead) * '''Dr. Alan Feinstone (The Dentist) * Clara (Snoopy Come Home) * Camp Bullies and Brutus (Race For Your Life Charlie Brown) * Nicky Santoro (Casino) * Tommy DeVito (Goodfellas) * Zuni Fetish Doll '''(Trilogy of Terror) * '''The Birds (The Birds) * Montag The Magician (The Wizard of Gore) * Detective Jack Scagnetti (Natural Born Killers) * Vera (Home Alone 4) * Molly (Home Alone 4) * Sinclair, Jessica, Hughes '''(Home Alone 5) * '''Peter Beaupre, Alice Rivens, Burton Jernigan, Earl Unger (Home Alone 3) * The Muntants (The Hills Have Eyes) * The Cannibals (Wrong Turn) * Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Rocky Horror '''(The Rocky Horror Picture Show) * '''Vito Corleone, Michael Corleone, Carlo Rizzi, Luca Brasi (The Godfather) * Krug Stillo, Fred Weasel Podowski, Sadie (The Last House on The Left) * Johnny, Stanley, Andy, Matthew, Storch (I Spit On Your Grave) * Georgy, Ivan, Nicolai, Ana, Valko '''(I Spit On Your Grave 2) * '''Security Dogs (Trapped 1973 TV Movie) * Security Robots (Chopping Mall) * Ezra Cobb (Deranged) * Hans Gruber '''(Die Hard) * '''Simon Gruber (Die Hard 3) * Rude Dexter (Dexter's Rude Removal) * Rude Dee-Dee '''(Dexter's Rude Removal) * '''The Tall Man (Phantasm) * Bill and Budd (Kill Bill Vol 2) * Victor Crowley (Hatchet 1,2,3,4) * Deadlites (Evil Dead Series) * Dean Vernon Wormer, Douglas C. Neidermeyer and the Omegas (National Lampoon's Animal House) * Vukmir, Rasa And Two Bodyguards (A Serbian Film) * Katze '(''Super Bust-a-Move) * '''Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) * Patty, Violet, and Lucy (Peanuts) * Horace Pinker (Shocker) * Nathan Grantham, Richard Vickers, Fluffy, Stan and Upson Pratt (Creepshow')' * Bullies, Sam, The Blob, The Hitchhiker, The Creep and Old Chief Wood'n head '''(Creepshow 2) * '''Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) * Seymour Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Dr. Go (Cyborg Kuro-chan) * Awful BeBad (Little Clowns of Happytown) * Zok (Stone Protectors) * Zink (Stone Protectors) * Dr. Gene Splicer (Tiny Toon Adventures) Category:Enemies